


Becoming

by Arbryna



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Last Author Standing Round Six - Prompt:
> 
>  _"No man knows till he experiences it, what it is like to feel his own life-blood drawn away into the woman he loves."_  
>  -Bram Stoker's Dracula, page 156
> 
>  **Restrictions:** Rare POV

He loves her. In an instant, he knows it, with more certainty than he has ever known anything else.

It's the rest of it that comes slowly - or seems to, at least. Every choice that he has ever made, everyone he's ever known, everything that makes him who he is - it all slips away from him as he stares into eyes that are gradually returning to a clear, crystalline blue.

He remembers his past distantly, as though it happened to someone else. He was born to a Mord-Sith, though he has never met her. Or perhaps he has - neither of them would have known it - but it mattered little before this moment, and now it matters even less.

The Dragon Corps was his family. They raised him, put a sword in his hand as soon as he was strong enough to hold one. He was told that he was defending his homeland, and so he believed it.

His life has always been devoted to the service of Darken Rahl and D'Hara. When his commander noticed that his aptitude with knives and stealth far outweighed his skill with a sword, he was given the honor of being inducted into the Order of Blood. After that, he was told that there was no greater enemy to freedom than Confessors - and so he hunted them.

He's known the touch of a woman - more than one, he remembers with a detached fondness - but he's never had the time or inclination for love.

Until now.

Now, love consumes him, racing through his veins as though it is drawing the very essence of him away into her, until there is nothing left but her will. His life has never been his own, but now it is hers, and nothing has ever felt so strong and painful and right.

She falters, stumbles forward, and he doesn't even think about it, he just reaches for her. As she leans against him, he wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever, to protect her from anything that would even think to hurt her.

Her eyes are dark with reproach as she pulls away from him, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He remembers his ghastly purpose here, and he hates himself for it. He would do anything to make her happy, to never have to see that disgust in her eyes.

"Command me, Mistress."

Her lips curve into a grim smile, and in this moment, Dennee Amnell is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

  
_end._   



End file.
